Daughter of purple
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: This was based on the song "Daughter of white". It's in Izumo's p.o.v and it happens in the middle of Prince of evil, Servant of evil and after regret message.


**You thought the 'Evil' series was over? Nah it has another song but this time it will be in Izumo's p.o.v. The song this story was based on is called 'Daughter of white' or "Shiro no Musume". Also happy birthday Izumo!**

 _"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse_

 _Yowane bakari haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei_

 _Mura no hitotachi wa mina kirei na midori no kami_

 _Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami_

"I'm so sorry for being alive." I told myself softly l walked though the crowd of blonde and brown haired woman. It's a habit I kept saying as I looked down. I'm just a meaningless existence. I'm the only girl with purple hair in the village. I walked out of the sea of blonde and brown as I know I'm an outcast.

I walked into the forest and saw the big old tree in the middle of it. I always come here alone and pray to the god above. I have to admit it's hard and lonely to live alone. I don't show it but it hurts. All I ask for is a friend.

 _Mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennenju_

 _Watashi wa koko de hitori kami ni negai wo kaketa_

 _Kodoku ni iki tsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii_

 _Dare demo ii watashi no tomodachi ni natte hoshii_

I then met her under the tree. She was passed out on the ground and I picked her up to take her to my house. I took care of her before she woke up. She smiled sweetly and told me she was our princess as I was shock. Her guards came though my door and took her away. They thanked me for helping her before going away.

Then I met Paku. She was unconscious under the same tree. I took her to my house and took care of her. She woke up and thanked me. She was the most beautiful hair in the village. We then become close but we were different.

 _Kanojo to deatta no wa sennenju_

 _Nosugusoba_

 _Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari_

 _Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakayokunatta_

 _Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta_

She was the well liked by everyone in the village. I was tough and mean sono one liked me. She had a kind voice and was gentle and sweet. I wonder why she hangs out with me.

 _Mura no naka no dare yori kirei na midori no kami_

 _Sono yasashii koe to egao dare kara mo ai sareta_

 _Doushite konna watashi ni mo yasashiku shite kureru no?_

 _Jibun yori otoru onna wo owarenderu tsumori na no?_

We met under the same tree and I asked her. "Why are you so kind to me?" She looked at me. "Are you just pitying me because I'm inferior to you!?" I asked before she could answer looking hurt and confused.

 _Hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete_

 _Kanojo wa sasayaita_

 _"Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo"_

 _Namida ga koboreta_

She pulled me into a hug as I cringed. She then told me in a soft, gentle voice. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." I was happy that tears started to fall. I cried against her chest.

 _Tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga_

 _Watashi wo sagesumi waratte mo_

 _Hitsuyou to shite kureru hito ga iru_

 _Sore dake de shiawase datta_

As I cried I thank the lord above for making this dream come true. Now I know she's the only one I need to be happy.

 _Futari de mura wo tobidashite machi de kurashi hajimeta_

 _Funare na seikatsu demo issho nara daijoubu_

 _Yuufuku na shounin no fujin no shiyounin_

 _Ikiru tame ni eranda watashitachi no shigoto_

We both left the village to start a new life in the city. We didn't know anything but it didn't matter we have each other. We get to chose our life. We become servants for the princess afterwards.

 _Aru hi yashiki de mikaketa aoi kami no yasaotoko_

 _Aitsu to kanojo no deai ga subete wo kuruwaseta_

 _Umi no mukou no kuni no ou kare wa kanojo wo fukaku aishi_

 _Tonari no kuni no oujo no kyuukon wo kobanda_

We all became friends and worked for the kingdom ever since. Then a pink-haired knight appeared and fell in love with the princess. Only if they never met the events unfolded won't have never happened. The princess loved him so much she denied the other country's king's proposal.

 _Kuni wa senka ni tsutsumareta_

 _Oujo ga kudashita meirei_

 _"Midori no kami no onna wa subete_

 _Koroshite shimai nasai"_

Since then the two countries have been at war. That's when the king Yukio gave his last orders. "Kill every last brown and blonde haired woman and men. Don't let anyone survive. They must pay for what they've done."

 _Minna minna inaku natte shimatta_

 _Shiroi kami no watashi igai_

 _Kanojo no kawari ni watashi ga shineba yokatta no ni_

 _Doushite doushite_

Soon everyone was slathered and killed in front of my eyes. I saw Paku's death as I cried. The soldiers spared me the girl with purple hair. Days later the princess was found dead. I wished I could take their place. Why lord? Why lord just why!?

 _"Ikite ite gomennasai" Itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse_

 _Yowane bakari wo haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei_

 _Mina to machi no kyoukai arata ni kurashi hajimeta_

 _Kakumei de oujo ga shinda to kaze no uwasa de kiita_

"I'm sorry for being alive." I told myself as I sighed. It's a habit I keep on saying. I always was a boring existence. I then moved to a chapel near by the harbor. I heard rumors that the king died in the revolution.

 _Kanojo to deatta no wa kyoukai no sugu soba_

 _Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari_

 _Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakatokunatta_

 _Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta_

Then I met him near the harbor. I found him unconscious on the ground and I saved him. He told me his names was Shiro and we became close. As time passed I noticed me and him were different until that night.

 _Dare mo inai yoru no zange shitsu_

 _Guuzen kiite shimatta kanojo no kokuhaku_

 _Aa nanto iu koto deshou_

 _Kanojo wa masa ni_

 _ **-Aku NO musume-**_

In the confession box I heard Shiro confess his sins. I always wondered why he was so scared and sad when the villagers talked about the king. Then my eyes widen as I realized. How could this be?

He was the king of evil, king Yukio. The one who took my friends away.

 _Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

 _Hitori tatazumu ano ko_

 _Haigo kara chikadzuku watashi_

 _Futokoro kara NAIFU_

 _Toridashite oujo no senaka ni mukete_

 _Furiageta_

I heard shuffling from the other room and saw "Shiro" wearing his cape and going out to the sea. I got up grabbed a knife putting it in my pocket. I quietly went and sneaked behind him. He was sniffing as I assume he was crying. I hold up the knife I pulled up and swinger it down. All I heard was bells ringing.

 _Anata ni ayamara kereba ikenai koto ga aru no Watashi kekkyoku anata no kataki wa torenakatta_

 _Ano ko wa mukashi no watashi totemo totemo kodoku na hito_

 _Hitori de ikitsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii_

I'm sorry my friends I couldn't kill him. I couldn't take your revenge. When I looked at him I saw myself back in the day. A lonely boy who was hated by everyone. It really sad to see that.

 _Nani mo dekinakatta ano ko_

 _Sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta_

 _Kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU_

 _Totte mo umaku yaketeru_

The boy who couldn't do anything did improved on his cooking a little. The brioche he made for me was delicious.

 _Ano toki ano umibe de_

 _Isshun mieta genkaku_

At that moment in the harbor when I heard the bells. I saw a figure of a boy grabbing my wrist trying to stop me. I saw the illusion made by god.

 _Ano shounen wa ittai_

 _Dare datta no kashira?_

I should asked "Shiro" about it or him I should say. I wonder who he was and was it "Shiro's" guardian angel. I may never know.

 _At the harbor at dawn a blue-white figure appeared looking at the sea. He walked into the sea as he remembered everything in his past. He softly smiled to himself. "I'll see you soon... Yukio." He grabbed the bottle and then disappeared._


End file.
